One of a Kind Matchmaking
by Alyette
Summary: Ryoma x Sakuno Complete. Sakuno's feelings have gone unnoticed by Ryoma for an entire tennis season. An accidental slip, a bet, a character change, and an uncomfortable situation all lead to... R&R please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**A/N: This story's not really for 13, it's more 15+. If you're looking for absolute innocence, you should skip over the fiction. Language isn't innocent, and there are questionable references, but since there's no lemon/lime in this fic, I haven't rated it M. You have been warned. **

**It was fun to write—hope you'll have fun reading it! Enjoy!**

**Other Warning: Ryoma's over-denseness. He's **_**got**_ **to be one freaking idiot in this fanfiction. Forgive me, fans of Ryoma. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi, Ryuzaki! Wait!"

The twelve-year-old raven-haired boy raced after a grim-faced brunette, breathing heavily. Damn it, the girl could run fast if she wanted to. She tore through the crowd of pedestrians and swiftly sped away from the desperate boy behind her. Ryoma grudgingly acknowledged her pace, but he could easily outrun her.

If not for the damned crowd.

To make matters worse, she turned a corner. When Ryoma arrived at the corner, she had disappeared. Shrugging off a nagging feeling, he turned, heading back to Kawamura's sushi. If she wasn't going to listen to his explanation, he might as well not waste breath on giving one.

The instant he stepped foot into the shop, Kikumaru and Momoshiro pounced on him.

"Did you find Sakuno-chan?" Kikumaru demanded.

"Were you able to apologize to her?" Momoshiro growled.

"No," Ryoma said calmly, gazing impassively at his senpais.

Failing to realize that a number of his other teammates were shaking their heads incredulously, he picked up his formerly abandoned chopsticks and carried on eating. Inui was muttering, 'with that attitude, chance for enduring future romances, zero percent', while Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Fuji, Kawamura, and Oishi were looking expectantly at their freshman regular. However, their youngest member was an ignoramus, and didn't show the slightest concern.

"That wasn't very nice, Ryoma-kun," said Kachiro.

The aforementioned five regulars nodded vigorously. Ryoma chose to ignore them and once again shoved back the guilty feeling that was troubling him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno didn't like showing weakness.

Yes, she knew she was weak. Ryoma always took advantage of her and she was almost never returned the favor. Being friends, in addition to a small crush on him, Sakuno was perfectly fine with their interactions. There was no denying she wanted more, but as a mature girl, she refused to let her crush ruin her friendship.

But he had to go and tell everyone that, and quoted perfectly, 'she was too weak' for him to date her. She was seething when he said so, but kept her face smiling.

Tomoka would've been there to defend her, but she was babysitting.

Sakuno, even though she suspected that Ryoma thought she was weak, still clung to the bits of attention he tossed at her. She cared for him. He was her friend. They had shared many memories together, starting from that day at the train station. She could recount all the times he would say "mada mada dane" and trusted him to keep an eye on her, once in a while. He didn't do it completely honestly, but he would save her from any real danger. So, to repay an almost nonexistent debt, she had loyally supported him, and gave him her utmost best.

And Ryoma made it crystal clear that her utmost best could be summed up into one word—weak.

She laughed at herself. She admired Ryoma even when he was a lazy ass. His scores were perfect, even though he dutifully skipped all his classes, and his tennis was mesmerizing, even when he was using his right hand. And he called her best 'weak'.

Wiping forming tears out of her eyes, Sakuno's lips thinned.

She needed to see Tomoka.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kikumaru, Momoshiro, run thirty laps around Kawamura's sushi," said Tezuka.

"Ah! Tezuka-senpai, we didn't do anything," said Momoshiro.

Inui interjected, "I beg to differ—if you hadn't suggested that our team indulges itself in Truth or Dare, you wouldn't be in this crisis. Tezuka knows well enough that your idea might have permanently hurt Ryuzaki-san." He whispered the last sentence, sending an analytical look towards Echizen. "Feel lucky that it's only thirty—sensei wasn't there during those suspenseful five seconds. She'd have cut out Ryoma's throat and yours too."

Suddenly Kikumaru and Momoshiro liked the idea of a couple of laps.

Meanwhile, Echizen nonchalantly looked at Tezuka; he tacitly inquired about his sudden urge to send people on laps. Tezuka's glasses glinted back a steel response: "They deserved it. Don't question my methods."

Now the black-haired boy was completely confused. Even Tezuka was angry?

All the conclusions of his team members were bullshit. They didn't even know what he was trying to say! And with all his damned luck, Ryuzaki had to walk in the second he was opening his mouth. When he said the word, "weak" she abruptly turned around walked out, whispering to her grandmother behind her that she wanted to talk to Tomoka. He had thought she was quite weak, and smirked, knowing that she was running away from him.

Surprisingly enough, she had back through once more, and said, "Sorry, senpai-tachi, Ryoma-kun," and had given him a respectful nod. "Congratulations on winning the Nationals. Ryoma-kun: congratulations on winning against Yukimura-san."

And then she left; this time, with an air that was different from her usual one.

Even more shocking, he face was not at all tear-stained.

Quite the contrary, her face was actually shining with a defiant nature and her eyes suddenly articulated none of the previous expressive emotions it once held. She wasn't smiling. In fact, her mouth was thin and solemn. Before he had the chance to comment on it, she left.

He sat there, contemplating Ryuzaki's new expression, until Kikumaru and Momoshiro picked him up and dumped him outside the sushi restaurant. Then what was meant to happen happened, and he came back to the restaurant.

His damned luck did have a good point though; Ryuzaki-sensei was happily drinking sake the entire time he was gone.

Suddenly, his sensei tapped him on his shoulder.

"Why are Momoshiro and Kikumaru running?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno hugged her knees, resting her head comfortably on them.

Tomoka, sitting on the couch, next to her, patted her shoulder comfortingly. Her friend really needed her right now, and she was feeling impatient with her brothers. They caused a hell of a lot of trouble for her. Frowning angrily at them, she whistled to get their attention. "Boys, go do your homework."

Her steely glare was absorbed with utmost fear, and the two, after cleaning up their messes, scampered upstairs.

Her eyes softened as she shifted her gaze to Sakuno. Tomoka quietly stroked her hair. After the silence became too heavy, she broke it and said, "Sakuno?"

Sakuno, whose eyes were frozen wide, said, "Hm?"

"Why don't you give up on Ryoma-sama for a day? Turn the tables on him, and see if he does anything?" Tomoka said carefully. "I mean, they've just won the Nationals, and he should be getting praise from everyone. I bet he's expecting some kind of reward from you too, like a bento."

Sakuno nodded thoughtfully. "I guess I'll try that Tomo-chan. But he's still going to get tons of bentos from his other fans," she finished bitterly. "He wont' notice if mine's not there."

Tomoka tapped her chin. "Why don't you try something mean for a change, Sakuno?"

"Eh!?" Sakuno squeaked. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't make a bento for him, and give one to each of the other regulars."

Sakuno nearly fainted. Obaa-chan would have a fit if she heard that her granddaughter did that! Ryuzaki-sensei had always taught her to be kind to everyone, no matter how cruel they are. Sakuno remembered her exact words: _When someone is unkind to you, Sa-chan, don't show unkindness back. Instead, be so nice to them that they will regret ever having hurt you. _Sakuno shook her head. "In the end, Tomo-chan, it's impossible. Obaa-chan and I don't like to do petty things, and I don't think I'm mean enough to do that."

Tomoka smacked her head. "That's why Ryoma-sama calls you weak! Mou, Sakuno, listen! If you just try ignoring him for once, then you can see if he does anything about it. If he's the only one who doesn't get one, he's bound to notice you."

Sakuno smiled feebly. "If I try and he doesn't do anything, I could possibly lose a friendship. If being risky and mean is part of being strong, I'll stick to being weak."

"What friendship Sakuno? Ryoma-sama ignores you! Why don't you see that he's waiting for you to do something like this?"

Sakuno raised her eyebrow. "Waiting for me?"

Tomoka sighed. For an exceptionally perceptive girl, her friend was completely dense when it came to her own matters.

Ignoring Sakuno for the time being, Tomoka concentrated on finding a method for Sakuno to accept her idea. She rubbed her chin in thought.

After five minutes of brainstorming, she snapped her fingers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the sushi restaurant, Ryoma was having a difficult time with all the regulars throwing worried or (in Momoshiro's case) angry looks at him. He suddenly got irritated. "Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai; what goes on between Ryuzaki and me is none of your business."

Inui gave a sly grin. "So there is something between you? Any specifics you'd like to fill me in on?" Kikumaru and Fuji grinned. Momoshiro ruffled his hair, full of glee.

Ryoma paused. It's best not to get involved with one of these stupid trick questions. His senpais would dance if he said the wrong answer. "I don't know what you're talking about Inui-senpai, but there's nothing between us."

All eyes opened wide and they frowned with disappointment. Kikumaru whispered, "Baka Ochibi, you shouldn't have said anything."

Well, according to Inui's updated data, Ryoma had a negative fifty percent chance with Sakuno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"All right, Sakuno, let's make a bet," Tomoka announced happily.

"What? A bet?"

"Yes, that's right. Now listen."

"..."

"I'll let you be for a week. If Ryoma-sama shows no change in his feelings for you, then you have to let me do what I want."

Sakuno bit her lip. One week? Her prince hadn't noticed her for an entire tennis season! How was this request logical? And Tomoka had a good point. She didn't want to back out on this bet, and since she had nothing to lose, she decided to go along with her.

Tomoka added, "When I change your image, you only have to go through with it for four days. Those days can be shortened, however, as soon as Ryoma-sama notices you. If you aren't noticed by him within those four days, I admit defeat—he's an asshole. Also, I will buy you those hair-ties you've been wanting for a few weeks now. But if he does notice you, you admit defeat and make me a bento each day for the next two weeks."

After some thinking, she hesitantly replied, "O-Okay."

Tomoka grinned. "And let the game begin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"G-Good morning, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said nervously.

"Hn," he replied, not even looking at her.

"I-I made this bento earlier. W-Would you l-like to eat it?" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I need to find Momo-senpai," he said.

"A-Ah. Okay," She walked away from him, silently, and her eyes stung with hurt.

And so the cycle carried on for the week.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

7 A.M.

Sakuno sat on Tomoka's bed.

Tomoka, thumb and forefinger stroking her chin, grinned with anticipation. She stayed like that for a bit, and after she had completely sized up the other girl, pounced on the dresser and gathered all the hair and cosmetic supplies she could carry.

Sakuno fidgeted nervously. It wasn't that she didn't trust her friend, but she didn't want to give up her identity yet. However, with the terrifying propinquity of the items held by Tomoka, she couldn't do anything. She sat helplessly, waiting for her to finish.

Meanwhile, the other girl was combing her hair vigorously and pouring products in her hair during random intervals. Tomoka brushed Sakuno's hair until it shined. Gathering the other girl's hair on the top of her head, she tied it up in a high ponytail. She gave a final comb through Sakuno's bangs and reached for the makeup.

"Mou, Sakuno, you've got a really nice complexion. I don't even need to put foundation," Tomoka remarked.

Tilting her friend's chin up, she steadily applied lip gloss, eyeliner, and eye shadow to their respective locations, while smirking happily at her handiwork.

"Hair and face finished," she listed. "Clothes and shoes still to go."

Tomoka reached in her closet and pulled out a suspiciously pre-ironed outfit, which Sakuno gasped at. The outfit was a school uniform, only that it had been altered in various ways. The skirt had been cut shorter and hemmed (Sakuno winced) sloppily. The green top had been completely removed and had been replaced with a white blouse. Sakuno shivered when she saw that the four top buttons of the blouse had been removed. The pink bow from the original green top had been replaced by a pink tie, which had been fixed loosely. Damn... Tomoka also had sewn it so tightly that she couldn't adjust the size.

"Tomo-chan, I'm definitely going to get expelled with this kind of outfit."

"No you aren't."

"Why not?"

"Most of our teachers have to attend a meeting on the other side of Tokyo. We have that 'I-don't-give-a-crap-about-what-you-do' teacher as a sub who we had last time. There's even a substitute principal, who doesn't know half the rules. A couple of classmates were talking about wearing a false school uniform because the sub doesn't really care what we do."

"How long are our teachers gone?"

Tomoka grinned. "Till tomorrow, and at precisely 6 P.M."

Sakuno groaned. Tomoka had it planned out perfectly. Today was Thursday, and the four-day pact was at an absolutely convenient time—the four days she would not be yelled at by teachers. Desperately looking for a loophole, she ultimately tried her trump card: "Obaa-chan will get angry with me."

"Your grandmother's going with them."

"How's that possible? Obaa-chan would have told me. I didn't know about this until now."

"I told you, I heard classmates talking about it. It was the third years' class representatives who were in the know, and they allowed themselves to be eavesdropped upon," she smirked. "The girls who had eavesdropped were picking out outfits to wear from magazines yesterday."

Sakuno gave up. It really _was_ Tomoka's turn. Tomoka had waited patiently for a week, and now she was going to try something different. If no one was going to know about it, then she might as well go along with Tomoka's idea.

Slipping out of her conservative skirt and shirt, she apprehensively held the outfit in her hands.

Tomoka's eyes traveled down Sakuno's frame whistled. "Sakuno, when did you grow so much?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Her face red, Sakuno yelped, "Tomo-chan!"

"Relax, I don't swing that way. But surprisingly, you're bigger than me. I've always been a bit bigger, but you've grown quite well."

Sakuno, still a bit red, said, "Thanks," quietly.

Tomoka wagged a finger. "This doesn't mean I'll be surrendering every boy to you Sakuno. I admit it, you've got nicer breasts, but if we're ever fighting over one, I won't hold back."

Blushing fiercely, she pulled on the pseudo-clothes, and because Tomoka insisted violently, left the shirt outside the skirt. After she put on the clothes, she looked in the mirror. Predictably, she couldn't recognize the girl looking back at her.

The reflection, Sakuno admitted shyly, was drop-dead gorgeous.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoka insisted that Sakuno walk to school on her own. She had said, "If I'm seen with you, they'll know it's you. Plus, if Ryoma-sama comes and talks to you, I don't want to be a third wheel," she winked.

Sakuno blushed with modesty as she watched numerous people stare at her. She didn't like the new attention and was unsure of how to take it. Closing her eyes, she remembered Tomoka's words, "Hold your head high and forget that people stare at you. Just focus on what's in front of your eyes. It's how Ryoma-sama keeps his cool image."

Holding herself well, she walked briskly toward the school. Suddenly, she realized that most people weren't looking at her face.

She bit her lip. They were looking _down there. _The shirt showed the cleavage she had recently acquired and she suddenly wished for the four buttons that had been taken off. Blushing deeply, she fiddled with the top and tie. If she dared to fiddle with the hem of her skirt, she'd show more than she was. The outfit was shockingly revealing already, but she didn't want to make the situation any worse. Covering her chest with her hand, she made her way embarrassedly to school.

She quickly walked through the halls and entered room 1-1. It was very early, so no one had arrived yet. Sighing thankfully, she settled herself at her desk and sat down, breathing heavily. Her face was still mirroring the reaction of her modesty, and her eyes were shut tightly, wishing the situation away.

_God, Tomo-chan, what have you got me into?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Echizen Ryoma pushed his way through a large crowd of females carrying bentos.

The twelve-year-old boy growled. He didn't feel like touching anyone's bentos right now. He just needed to get out of this pack of fan girls and get to class. He forced his way to the shed and upon reaching it, he closed the door while smirking in triumph—he's in an all-boys territory. Taking off his sweaty clothes from tennis practice, he pulled on his school uniform.

_Damn. Only five more days of practice left. _

Ryuzaki-sensei had allowed the boys to practice for an additional week. At the awards ceremony of the Nationals' winners, she had proposed they go on a trip to relax from their hard training, but the regulars had declined the offer. Instead, they asked her if they could just have one more week of practice, to keep the memories they had formed. As mushy as it sounds, even Tezuka and Ryoma begged her for permission. Their sensei had gone through a series of faces: shock, to crying, and then to smiling. She had agreed heartily, stating how proud she was of them.

Two days were up. Then he'd be concentrating on finals, and after that, he'd no longer be a freshman.

Getting rid of any thoughts that would make him cry (1), he walked over to his classroom and sat in his seat. Oblivious as he was, he didn't notice that every male student in his classroom was surrounding the desk on his right side. He gazed out the window, staring longingly at the tennis court. He will really miss this team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno sighed in relief as the crowd around her dispersed and once again put a hand to her chest, covering it.

She suddenly jumped as she felt a new, intense gaze fall on her. She shivered slightly and purposely dropped her pencil on her left. She turned around to pick it up, and saw Ryoma staring at her shamelessly. Jumping out of her skin, she smiled weakly.

"Good morning," she said, faking confidence. Her voice shook the tiniest bit, and she cursed herself for it.

She blushed when she saw him continue to stare at her, ignoring her greeting. Suddenly a modest tingle flooded through her body and she shivered. She had forgotten: she was hardly wearing anything.

The boy's eyes looked, Sakuno noted with a strange satisfaction, alarmed. His eyebrow had disappeared into his mass of black hair. A slightly dark expression replaced his usual façade. His cheeks were slightly darker (was it pink?), but Sakuno couldn't confirm if the aloof boy had blushed. Trying to hide a naughty grin that, she noted, was horrifyingly uncharacteristic, she pursed her lips together and dropped the hand from her chest.

Forcing herself to accept the whistles sent her way (in addition to the death glares), she took out her English book and sat studiously. A teacher entered the room.

"Good morning—your normal teachers are away, so I'm the sub. My name's Nobuo, for those who don't remember," he drawled. He slowly walked over to the desk and placed a shabby briefcase on top. He stretched out his legs and rested them on top of the desk, closing his eyes. Once he became comfortable, he said, "I really don't care what you do. Just read something or draw. No talking."

Sakuno glanced at Tomoka, who sent her a thumbs up. The latter girl mouthed, "Just be 'cool'."

Unsure of what to do in her present situation, the poor girl could only gulp and nod.

_Oh God, let it end soon. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoma blinked.

Did Ryuzaki have a twin?

Well, he mused, that could be the only logical explanation. Ryuzaki Sakuno could be described in 3 words, all beginning with the letter 'b': braids, blushing, and bentos, none of which fit the astonishing person next to him. Once he praised himself for his wonderful alliteration, the boy yawned sleepily, slowly falling at rest on his arms.

Damn, he should've ditched this class.

His stupid sixth sense told him to attend class. However, that intuition had been dead wrong. Nothing at all happened. His class was normal, except that Ryuzaki ditched class, and her twin sister came. Boy, Ryuzaki-sensei would have a fit if she found out. His stomach began to growl, so Ryoma resolved to find the real Ryuzaki during lunchtime... hopefully she'll have a bento with her, so his potential naptime wouldn't be wasted.

Class after class carried on, boring Ryoma to death. His time was split between watching the teacher snore behind a magazine, looking out the window, and glancing at the fake Ryuzaki next to him. He smirked. The girl was obviously avoiding him, once again, because she was too scared to show her face. Instead, she had sent this twin from Timbuktu and he wasn't surprised at her silly attempt. That conniving little girl had even gotten her twin to say greet him familiarly!

This was absurd. Willing himself not to look at the girl, who looked like she had jumped out of this month's Playboy (which his father could attest to), he resigned and fell asleep soundly.

The background became dark. He was running past many tennis players. He passed countless faces. Sprinting, he caught a glimpse of Tezuka, Sanada, Fuji, Yukimura, Tooyama, and his father. He panted, but he managed to pass them. Thinking he had finally reached the light, he saw there was an even higher mountain. He ran uphill, stumbling slightly and now with almost no air. He caught a glimpse of the faces of Roger Federer and Pete Sampras. Managing to stand, he snorted. Why the hell were his dreams showing people who can beat to a pulp? It didn't make any sense. Thoroughly irritated, he stood there, in the middle of a dark place, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly a voice called to him.

_Ryoma. _

_Ryooomaaa._

_Ryoma-kun!_

What the hell? Ryoma-kun?

He yawned obnoxiously and stretched. He opened one eye and suddenly blushed.

He was face-to-breasts with Ryuzaki's twin sister.

Moreover, did she just call him Ryoma-kun?

This girl had guts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno's cheeks rivaled Ryoma's own. To find her crush staring shell-shocked at her breasts was a first. He was shamelessly gazing straight at her cleavage. Gah! She only meant to bend over and tap him, since it was lunchtime. She raised a trembling hand to shield herself, but it was useless. His eyes had traveled to her face and were sharply scrutinizing her. She closed her eyes, praying to die right there and then.

"Ne," he called.

She opened her eyes to find him standing, staring at her.

"I know Ryuzaki told you about me, but don't call me familiarly. I don't know you. Tell her that she's got me wrong. I can't tell her myself, because she's obviously chickening out because of what happened the other day, so she's the one at fault. You know how she gets right? So annoying," he said. He waved at her and walked out of the room.

...

...

...

...

WHAT THE FUCK!?

Sakuno clamped her mouth as those words threatened to come out. Her hands clenched, nails digging into her palms. Confused and outraged were understatements. She was ready to find a knife and stick it into her dear prince. What the hell did that boy mean?

Echizen, you're dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Echizen lazily lounged in his bed. He touched his bruised cheek and winced. That twin of Ryuzaki had suddenly slapped him after he walked out of the changing room before practice. Her audacity was unnatural. He didn't like it one bit, and made a note to tell Ryuzaki that her twin was a bitch. The girl must've gone mad. Ryuzaki's friend had to drag her away, the twin was so violent. It made absolutely no sense. He didn't know that the twins loved each other that much.

Life was weird.

Plus he didn't find the real Ryuzaki at lunchtime.

Things were _not_ fitting together.

... And that night, he couldn't find her in any of his stupid dad's magazines. Ryoma shuddered. Flipping through twenty of those magazines just stripped him of his youthful innocence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Sakuno stormed into the classroom with anger that she had never displayed before. Throwing a nasty look at the boy next to her, she turned away.

The boy was completely emotionless. Apparently he didn't care for her one bit, huh?

Sakuno's face softened, and then she broke down. Even Tomoka, master matchmaker, couldn't help her with this idiot, could she?

She didn't notice the look Ryoma was giving her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HE HAD FIGURED IT OUT!!

Proud of his discovery, Ryoma did a mental pat on the pack.

The girl was Ryuzaki Sakuno!

It explained it all—the anger, the blushing, the familiarity, Tomoka, the slap—he felt pleased with himself.

Then he suddenly sobered. Putting two and two together, he realized that he had fallen into a trap.

He _liked_ her.

He missed the old Ryuzaki so much that he didn't accept that her 'twin' was actually her.

Slutty Ryuzaki was just a ploy... he had wasted losing his innocence. _Damn. _

Che, this was probably that loudmouth's doing. Ryuzaki wouldn't have the guts to do this on her own. He wanted the old Ryuzaki back, he missed her.

Nobuo sauntered into the class again and once again sat on the chair. "Whatever you did yesterday, just do it today."

And he hid himself behind a suspicious-looking book.

Meanwhile Horio was talking animatedly to Sakuno, casting a couple glimpses at her blouse. Kachiro and Katsuo looked disapprovingly at him, while throwing a few apologetic glances at the coach's granddaughter. Ryoma glared a couple times at two-years-of-tennis-experience, but the latter ignored him. Echizen Ryoma had outdone his magnificent skills in tennis by a teeny-weeny bit, according to Horio, and he was going to outdo Echizen in dating even if it meant a couple glares. Tomoka looked on gleefully at the crowd around Sakuno's desk and gave her a couple thumbs up, for whatever reason.

Ryoma needed a plan. He had to get Ryuzaki back to normal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno felt awkward.

Today Horio asked her out.

Not that she didn't like him as a person, but he was... disturbing as a boyfriend.

Disturbing was an understatement. He was annoying.

She had politely refused his err... offers, but he was too damn insistent. Eventually, she had to get Tomoka to make him leave her alone. It had taken hours to make him stop staring at her, and she wanted to slap him, as she did Echizen, for being moronic.

Sakuno stretched her arms. She was watching the boys' practice and noticed Ryoma wasn't there. Biting her lip, she wondered, _where did he go? _She wanted to apologize to him for earlier.

Tapping Tezuka on the shoulder, she asked, "Tezuka-senpai, where is Ryoma-kun?"

Tezuka looked at the girl and his eyes widened. Glasses flashing, he asked, "Why are you dressed like that Ryuzaki? I'd thought you weren't the type to do this." He looked at her frowningly.

Sakuno flushed. She pulled him down and whispered, "Mitsu-nii, Tomoka and I made a bet. Don't worry, and please don't tell Obaa-chan."

Tezuka sighed. He _was _worried. She was like a younger sister to him, and he didn't like the looks some of the team members were giving her. But he couldn't say no. Ever since he had joined the club, he had considered himself her older brother. Ryuzaki-sensei doted on him to take care of her, since she had no siblings of her own.

It was a lose-lose situation, which Tezuka hated. Sighing again, he nodded. "I won't tell her, Sa-chan, but make sure you stop putting on that getup soon."

She smiled and thanked him. "I'll be out of it before 6 P.M. tonight. So where is Ryoma-kun, Mitsu-nii?"

"He's in the infirmary. Apparently, he's had a high fever since practice started," Tezuka said. He snorted. It was the perfect time to get a fever—right before practice started.

"Thanks Tezuka-senpai," she said. She went back to formality when she heard Fuji and Kikumaru nearing them. "Bye!"

She left the courts and headed to the nurse's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoma's chest rose and tightened and his mouth opened slightly in preparation for yet another cough. Why now, damn it! His health had no mercy—falling sick when he was trying to fix the situation with Ryuzaki. Plus, it had to be right before practice. And these were the precious few practices left.

Clenching his fists in annoyance, his mouth transitioned from growling to disgust. Being sick was terrible.

He yawned widely and closed his eyes. Oh well, he could catch up on his sleep.

He drifted off into that dark world of tennis players.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno knocked on the door of the office. Hearing soft snores in response to her knock, she raised an eyebrow. Quietly, she opened the door and saw a white bed. On the bed, she saw Ryoma. He was curled in a catlike manner, and his mouth was slightly open and drooling.

Smiling in amusement she walked over to the boy. Sakuno pulled a chair and sat next to it, silently watching his peaceful face.

Minutes passed, and Sakuno noticed his serene face twist to confusion. He began to toss his head slightly, as if shaking off some great weight. Rather worried, she put a hand on his forehead. Goodness, it was too warm. She was about to remove her hand from his forehead when he suddenly seized her wrist.

"What do I have to do?" he mumbled.

Sakuno was confused. "Huh?"

"Why do you keep coming?"

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She was really starting to get worried.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

Rather exasperated, she wrenched her hand away from his grip. _Am I that annoying?_

"Get out of my way!"

_What is wrong with him?_

"I already beat Oyaji! Now what do I have to do to defeat you?"

The boy was shaking a lot. Sakuno's eyebrows contorted and her lips thinned. This was not good.

She shook his shoulder. "Ryoma-kun?"

He was sweating- a lot.

"Ryoma-kun?" she tried again.

He growled fiercely.

"RYOMA-KUN!"

His eyes snapped open and they were wide with fear. Pushing himself up, he sensed someone next to him.

Sakuno brushed his hair away from his face and tried to see if his eyes were still glassy. Obaa-chan had done this plenty of times when Sakuno was sick.

To Ryoma, however, it was shockingly unexpected. Jerking back, he slammed his head against the bed post. He looked disjointedly at the reddish mass of hair falling on his face. Their faces were two centimeters apart. Her rapid inhales did not go unnoticed, but what alarmed him was that his heart was thumping as well. Was it the fever?

Thump.

He looked down and his eyes passed over Ryuzaki's top. Blushing, he raised his eyes.

Thump.

His eyes met her beautiful red-brown ones.

Thump.

Lifting his arms slightly, he fell forward—

Thump.

—into hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno's petite body tumbled back as Ryoma's weight fell on her.

She knew Ryoma was strong. But this was really unbelievable strength. She tried shifting and calling out his name, but it was futile. The boy had retired completely, and was now peacefully dozing on top of her. Blushing, she tried pushing him off her, but he wouldn't budge. Her fingers tightening on the white sheets of his bed, she looked sideways for the nurse, desperate to slip out. She didn't want to burden Ryoma; it was hard enough being sick.

Unfortunately, there was no one to help.

Sakuno resigned. She'd just have to wait for Ryoma to wake up for himself. She turned her head sideways so that he could lie comfortably, and her gesture was responded to by Ryoma's warm face settling between her shoulder and neck. His palms were on either side of her, creating slight depressions on the mattress on both sides. Sakuno lay still, trying her best not to shuffle around.

This was awkward.

Glancing at the clock, she saw that a half an hour had passed. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and readjusted her neck. Ryoma didn't seem to be stirring at all.

Sakuno's eyes slowly shut, as she gave into exhaustion as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoma cracked his eyes open.

He knew now. Those dreams meant that he had to break records to become the greatest tennis player. Being able to beat his father proved everything in skill yet nothing in commitment. To truly defeat his father, he had to follow his footsteps and run far beyond, becoming the number one player in the world. _Oyaji..._ but Ryoma's thoughts were cut short by a familiar, annoying voice.

"I never expected my prediction to be 100 percent accurate."

Tomoka was grinning happily at him. "Ryoma-sama, look down."

He complied, and almost jumped in shock when he discovered that his arms were protectively caging a pretty auburn-haired girl. He looked back and smirking loudmouth and glared fiercely. It was then he noticed two boys standing behind her. Momoshiro and Kikumaru's eyes were glinting mischievously and they were grinning. Oh crap.

Careful not to wake up Sakuno, he slowly rolled away and sat up at the side of the bed. He clutched his disheveled hair in embarrassment. Glaring at the three smirking figures near the door, he stood up and looked around for his hat.

"Eiji-senpai," drawled Momoshiro. "Should we develop and print these photos and spread them around school?"

Kikumaru rubbed his chin in mock-thought. "But Momo-chan, Ochibi will be killed by sensei if we do that."

Ryoma wanted to bang his head against the wall. When did these two idiots take pictures?

Sakuno was sleeping peacefully. Her mouth was slightly open, and her cheeks were pink. Her hair was spread out, and the years of continuous braids had made it beautifully wavy.

_Ugh, I sound like a love struck freak._ Ryoma groaned.

"Hey you three," said Ryoma. "Leave. Now."

"Ooooh, Ochibi wants to confess!" teased Kikumaru.

"Awesome! The God of Dates will be proud, Echizen," nodded Momoshiro.

"Really?" Tomoka asked doubtfully.

"No," he replied. "Now go."

They frowned and left. Ryoma sighed. He went to the bed and shook Sakuno. "Wake up. It's almost five now."

"Mm..." Sakuno mumbled. Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed at him. "Ryoma-kun..."

She jumped. "RYOMA-KUN!!" she screeched. Ryoma winced. If she had stayed half-asleep, she would've retained that innocent sexiness... _Friggen hormones_, he cursed.

"Ryuzaki," he said. "I have a question for you."

She looked at him. "Yes Ryoma-kun?"

"What's with the getup?"

Oh.

She had forgotten.

... Oh crap.

"OH MY GOD!! OBAA-CHAN—" She began to screech, but stopped in thought. "Wait... Ryoma-kun, who do you think I am? I'm not Sakuno, I'm her twin sis—"

"Shut up."

He kissed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakuno's eyebrows raised, and in her shock, she opened her mouth wide. His tongue playfully flicked hers and she blushed at her involuntary enjoyment. His arms slipped around her slim waist and caressed her body softly. _Mm... Ryoma-kun is one heckuva kisser_, she thought absentmindedly.

A thought suddenly clicked. She pushed him away immediately. "Ne, Ryoma-kun?"

Still holding her in his embrace, he looked at her disjointedly. "Mm?"

"When you said I—err, my twin was weak, did you mean it?"

"Yes."

Sakuno's eyes dropped in disappointment.

"But because you're weak, it makes me want to protect you," he continued, fiddling with his hat.

A load lifted from her heart. She then asked, "Who am I?"

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, my girlfriend as of today." The answer was curt, but warm.

She grinned. "If that's your way of asking Ryoma-kun, I'm happy to accept. Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Ryoma looked a bit anxious. "But I warn you. I'm obsessed with tennis. My goal is to become the greatest tennis player in the world. I might leave for America or England at any time to live there for a few years to train on Grand Slam courts. I need to surpass all the records of the previous players. I don't want to disappoint you."

Sakuno kissed his cheek lightly. "I can live with that, Ryoma-kun. I've known this all along, but I'm willing to make it work. I-I like you a l-lot," she mumbled the last part.

A smirk began to form on his face, but it changed into a frown. "Oh wait. There's one more condition," he drawled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want the old Ryuzaki back."

Sakuno could have jumped for joy. "Thank you for liking me the way I am," she said, slightly teary.

He turned his face a little sideways, but Sakuno didn't miss his blush. "Aa."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoka leaned against the door. Momoshiro and Kikumaru had already gone home, but she wanted to stay to hear the outcome.

_Sakuno, those bentos better be amazing. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Cliché? – Yes.**

**Was I bored? – Kind of.**

**OOC? – Probably. **

**Do I care? – Honestly no. This story was fun to write. **

**Was this story good? – I can't answer that... Please Review! :**

I am so sorry. I have meant to post the next chapter of Bittersweet Times since FOREVER. I actually have it pretty much written. High school's been piling work on me nonstop and I don't have a spare minute to even think of the chapter, let alone write it. Hopefully it'll be out soon. I'm very sorry for keeping it at such a mean cliffhanger. I hate it when authors do that to me and I don't want to turn into a hypocrite. Please forgive me. I'll try to have it up soon. I have one last friggen exam coming up. Hooray—it's Latin. Our Latin teacher teaches us _nothing_, so we're stuck buying stuff from B&N and teaching the deadest subject on Earth to ourselves.

My best friend got "Latin for Dummies". And the phrase it began with was "Latin is dead, as dead as it can be; It killed the Romans, and now it's killing me!". Lmao, that made my year. Even though our teacher's a fricken tyrant, I think I'll get through it. I'll come out and scream "_Veni, Vidi, Vici!" _when I'm finished.

Ttfn, readers!

Ffgirl8


End file.
